Sins
by Mrs.Posadas
Summary: He thinks it's lust he's feeling for his sister...but somehow, he can't help but learn to love her. SASUSAKU INCEST.


**WARNINGS: INCEST, SELFHARM, FUTURE LEMONS, RAPE AND PEDOPHILIA**

* * *

_There she is again._

His eyes flicker to the side of the classroom, locking his gaze on an attractive pink-haired girl.

A red-haired boy approaches her and pulls her into a hug. He grits his teeth, his fists shaping into a ball as he clenches the textbook. She giggles and returns the hug wholeheartedly.

_Why do I feel this way?_

He leads her to the door, hand in hand. She waves goodbye to her brother but he didn't bother waving back. She frowns but immediately smiled again as her boyfriend puts an arm around her, looking like a happily married couple.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

The shadow of the couple disappears. He lowers his textbook and releases a sigh of relief. But it was hesitant and full of pain. His blond friend came towards him with a clearly fake smile on his face. But he didn't care. Nothing can mend the hole in his heart.

Or the sin he has committed.

_Why does it have to be my sister?_

* * *

She laughs and blushes at the jokes and compliments thrown to her by her boyfriend. She puts an arm around his waist and rested her head on his broad chest as she sat on the bench by the park. He rubs her shoulder comfortingly as she sips her strawberry-shake.

"Hey, Sakura."

She looked at him with curious eyes. "What is it, Gaara?"

He smirks and replies, "You have something on your lips." She blushed and pulled away, wiping furiously at her mouth. He laughs when she noticed there was none.

"Gaara you—mphf," his lips crashed on hers. She was surprised by the sudden show of affection but returned it immediately, completely forgetting what she was going to say.

His hand caressed her cheek lightly as she puts her arms around his neck, the drinks being abandoned.

They pulled away, breathing harshly as their faces red and smiling. She punches his arm playfully and rested her head on his chest again, enjoying the sunset.

_She couldn't ask for anything better. _

* * *

He vomits all that was left in his stomach. He coughs sharply as he flushes the toilet and walked weakly to the sink. He gargles and spits and splashes his face with water. He looked back at his reflection, disgusted of himself. He felt bile rise in his throat again and he immediately went to the toilet.

_Why does it have to be her? It could've been anyone, anyone at all! But no, it just had to be my sister._

He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling out of his drawer—a razor.

He cuts himself on the wrist like he does every night. He winces from the pain but it felt good. After three dark cuts, he washed it and went to bed.

_Another sleepless night, eh? _

* * *

She laughed wholeheartedly with her friends.

"So Sakura, how was it?" Ino asked, her eyebrows wiggling for effect. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was fine." Ino faked a gasp.

"Fine? FINE!? You little liar. I know it's more than that. So, did you guys do it?" she asked. Sakura choked on her drink as Hinata patted her back.

"D-Do what, Ino?" She tried looking innocent, but the blond only smirked.

"Ahem, you know…" she made an 'ok' sign and put an index finger through it. Hinata and Sakura blushed deep red at their friends bluntness while TenTen merely laughed.

"I-Ino! Of course not! We aren't ready yet…" she held her warm cheeks in both her palms. Ino grinned at clicked her tongue. TenTen's eyes flickered to a raven-haired male with his blond friend.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?" she asked. All 3 girls looked at the direction she was referring to and indeed, it was. Sakura's eyes lightened as she wanted to apologize to him ever since last night. She had been feeling so guilty that she barely slept.

"Hey Nii-chan!"

* * *

He tensed as he heard his name being called by the person he wanted to avoid the most. He tried to ignore them but her cries were desperate. He clenched his eyes shut. He can feel his breakfast coming up his throat again. He bobbed his head, shoved his tray over Naruto's ignoring him completely, and went straight for the men's room.

"Oh my god, did you just see that?"

"Yeah, Sakura, there might be something wrong with your…uh—brother?" Hinata turned her head to face Sakura, only to be presented by an empty chair.

* * *

"Nii-san!"

* * *

**Cliffeh. Please Review!**


End file.
